Dream Team
by doublem9327
Summary: The Team was never formed, and the sidekicks remained sidekicks. A few years later, the Justice League is overrun by a terrorist organization named Alastis; they need to outsource their work. More specifically, a covert team that specializes in investigation and missions. SYOC - OPEN
1. Rules and Guidelines

I'm finally doing a Young Justice SYOC! I've always wanted to start one, but never got around to it and now I'm doing it!

This story is going to take place in an alternate universe; a world where the Team was never formed, and the sidekicks remained sidekicks. However, the Justice League is overthrown with countless villains and evil objectives, so decide they need help with the investigation work and covert missions that they don't have time for. And so the Team is born! Eventually some canon characters will be added

I need 7 OCs for the team, but there is NO limit on antiheroes, allies, and villains!

Here are the rules, guidelines, and info:

1\. Please be original! In terms of personality and powers (this one can be arranged, just no exact copies of Justice League members or sidekicks).

2\. Don't make your character strikingly beautiful. They can be attractive, but they need to be authentic. They can only have abnormal colored hair if they have dyed it, or if they are extraterrestrial.

3\. I need characters of all races, ethnicities and nationalities! Please don't think only about one skin color! Of course I won't not have caucasian people in this story, but I don't want every Team member to be white.

4\. No overly-powered OC's.

5\. Please submit characters with detailed and realistic personalities! This is the most important rule of all. Not just a list of traits, or sentences of traits; people are more than that.

6\. I also need people of all sexualities and genders! Please don't be afraid to make your character anything other than straight and cisgender! Straight is fine, too, but I like equal representation

7\. Since I have a feeling that most people will choose either girl or boy, I need boys too!

8\. This is NOT a first-come-first-serve kind of thing. I'll pick my characters based on their quality. Please put the word 'batman' at the end of your app so I know you're reading this.

9\. I need villains as well as heroes!

10\. If an application has good grammar, I'll lean towards that application more because it is visually pleasing #haloeffect (go look it up if you don't know what it is)

11\. Your OC has a better chance of being chosen if you follow these guidelines.

Please PM me your application with your character name in the title.

The form is on my profile! There is no specific deadline, but once I've picked my team I'll announce it. You may PM'd back for further questioning, or to make changes, but this does not mean your OC will be accepted.

I can't choose every hero I get, but I know antiheroes, allies, and villains are welcome at any time! (note that I won't accept every antihero, ally, or villain that is submitted, you should still follow the guidelines).

Good luck!

xoxo Marge


	2. Announcement!

Hi again!

I totally forgot to put ethnicity and nationality in the form! I added them and its there now; if you already submitted an application just PM me with the details.

Also, I've gotten some requests for a prologue, so I'll be getting that out soon!

xoxo Marge


	3. Chapter 1

_The Watchtower: October 4th, 11:24 EST_

Batman sat at his chair in the conference room; while maintaining his posture, he longed to rub his temples to relieve the headache that had been burrowing for weeks. But of course, he couldn't, because he had his damn mask on.

Captain Marvel was dead. In Boston, he was captured, tortured, and killed. How they captured him and contained him was unknown, but that wasn't the concern of the League right now. The League had nothing for this death, nothing to show for it; another life that they couldn't save.

The League members entered one after another, all staying aware of their surroundings but obviously exhausted. They had all been fighting non-stop for the past year; gangs of villains, who called themselves Alastis had started terrorizing the major cities of the world. The entire League has tried to investigate these crimes, but Alastis has kept them too distracted to find any real leads on their formation, source, and agenda.

Once everyone entered, Batman stood, "Welcome," he picked up the remote sitting on the table and changed the screen to their objective:

**Operation 84 Priority Alpha: Offensive to Alastis**

Wonder Woman stood up "We've all been working tirelessly for twelve months to protect our cities," the paused, "But, even as the protectors of this world, we cannot refute any longer that we need assistance." She sat back down, looking to Batman

Aquaman nodded his head, "This past week has been a wakeup call for us. As we mourn the death of Captain Marvel," He walked over to the newly placed statue of Captain Marvel, standing beside it. "We also realize we cannot let the members of the League perish and let Billy Batson's death be in vain."

Batman pressed a button on the remote to change the screen to chart, "Hearing the ideas and suggestions of you all, we've come to a decision to effectively fight Alastis. A few teams of heroes that we choose will spread out across the world fighting Alastis, so the League can return to normal matters within our cities."

He paused, ignoring the urge to yawn, "A secret operations team will also be formed; the best heroes will be chosen for this group, so not just any meta-human with a sense of justice and honor will be able to join. This is why this team will consist of young adult heroes, aged 15-20."

The League sprung out at the last statement, Zatara standing up in fury, "You want to have children investigate this terrorist group?! The League can barely handle them ourselves! How are we to trust teenagers who lack the experience and knowledge of…"

Martian Manhunter cut him off, "Because of our preoccupation fighting Alastis, our attempts to find out more have been fruitless. We also have our own duties as the League, and we cannot continue to ignore them."

Wonder Woman looked to Zatara, speaking up confidently, "They are young; their minds are young enough to be taught certain skills, and already have certain traits that those of us in the League do not possess. Such as energy, expectance for spontaneity, and imaginative minds that are able to grasp concepts and think abstractly" Zatara sat down, a little embarrassed for his outburst.

The League was quiet. Batman stood, "Are we at consensus now?" The protectors of the Earth nodded their heads, which signaled for Batman to change the screen again to a list of heroes. "We will go through a list of active meta-humans, evaluate them, and choose them for either the offensive teams or the covert team. This needs to be accomplished quickly but thoroughly."

Finally after a few hours, they had gone through the list; each League member felt their task was not unlike finding needles in a hay-stack, and were more exhausted than they were when they had walked in.

The Flash leaned back in his chair, "So these are our heroes, huh?" He yawned as he looked up at the bigger screen.

"Let's set out for a recruitment mission, stat. We have work to do." Batman declared.


	4. Cast List

Hi everyone! So sorry for the delay; I've been busy with exams and stuff. But here is the cast list! Thank you to everyone who submitted; it really was hard to narrow it down, but unfortunately I can't have too many characters.

The Team:

Gladys Fitch (16) - Glitch

Yuusaku Maeda (19) - Slate Ghost

Leonardo Hadrens (17) - Generation

Jamie Lynch (17) - Skinwalker

Asa Levaii (17) - Pele

Marlena Yancey (18) - Merilyn

Luka Ryeka Boiko-Iliescu (15) - Access

Villains:

Eden Alyss Caledonia (17) - Lady Death

Jackson Little Jr. (17) - Necromancer

This is it for now! I am no longer accepting heroes but still accepting villains. The second chapter will be up soon (hopefully) (maybe) (idk)


End file.
